Kankuro?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Kankuro Love Story**_

**Name: **Recca

**Age: **16

**Personality: **I am a happy person and laugh a lot, I love flirting with anyone, but have a bit of a temper sometimes

**Abilities: **I am able to turn into a white tiger, I have the ability to move fast in both my human form and my tiger form, but in my tiger form I can control other animals and talk to them. I use a blood red katana that I can twirl with a loop on one finger.

**Background**

I lived in the dessert on my own from the age of four, I love the sand and the challenge. I never knew how I came to be here but I am. I visit the Sand Village once every month and get to see my friends, the sand siblings, they know my name and a little about me but I never told them my true story.

**Part One**

I was in the middle of the dessert and looked at my supplies thinking, 'Crap I am almost out of well everything, time to go to the sand!' I transformed into my tiger form and ran for five minutes right into the village. I turned back and was grabbed from behind, I flipped the person over my shoulder and heard laughing behind me and Kankuro on the ground. I sighed, knelt down and said, "Kankuro I told you not to do that I act on feel!" I walked over him waved behind me and said, "By the way hi Temari, Gaara!' I walked ahead and looked back at Kankuro with his head bowed and Temari saying something to him. I ishurgged and went into the local ramen shop, I pulled out my money ordered while I ate I thought, 'I need a job this time I need some money!"

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize someone had sat beside me until Temari said, "You know Recca, I don't understand why you treat Kankuro like that, he likes you so much!" I turned to look her in the eyes and said, "Temari you tell me that every time I come but until he can get the courage to tell me himself it can't be helped, can it?" She smiled shaking her head and said, "Can I ask you if you like him to?" I had finished eating, got up and said, "Sure you can ask but if I tell you anything at all the whole of the sand will know by dinner!"

She smiled a sweet innocent smile and I shook my head and walked out. All of a sudden Gaara stood in front of me and said without feeling, "Would you tell me?" I sighed and said, "No Gaara what I feel is my business no one else's, but hey do you know where I can find work, I am out of money?" He nodded and started walking gesturing for me to follow and I did. He lead me to his house and walked in, I followed and shut the door behind me as he knocked on a door.

I heard someone tussling around and the door opened to a shirtless Kankuro and Gaara said, "She needs a job and I thought of you!" I was blushing madly and had looked at my feet shuffling of their own accord. Kankuro had looked at me and back at Gaara pulled him in and slammed the door right in my face. I heard them whispering and turned to leave when the door opened and I was pulled in and Gaara was thrown out.

It happened pretty quick, that I just stood there stunned as Kankuro looked me up and down then said, "He thinks you could be our new house keeper, would you be ok with that, we could give you a room and everything?" I looked at his room smiled and said, "No problem, Kankuro I never realized how messy you are!" I started giggling and Kankuro stood there a little upset, I opened the door and said, "Common you want to see what I can do right?" He followed me as I found the center of the house and sat on the floor, while Kankuro watched a little puzzled. I put both arms out and slowly let them come together above my head.

My hands started to glow and I opened my eyes and said, "Release!" The whole house filled with a blinding light and when it faded I jumped up and said, "Well what do you think?" Kankuro just stood there and Temari and Gaara showed up and Temari said, "Wow my room just cleaned itself, it was so cool!" I giggled and raised my hand saying, "My work do I get the job, If I become your housekeeper I can do that once a day and everything should be spotless now!"

They were all in awe and Kankuro ran to his room showing up a second later and said, "WOW!" I looked at Temari who said, "Recca your hired oh and let me show you your room!" I followed behind her skipping all the way, leaving Gaara and Kankuro behind. I went in behind Temari into the room next to Kankuro's and sighed it was beautiful.

**Part Two**

I have been in the Sand Village for two weeks, I kind of liked it, I had never lived in a village before and loved it. I was sitting in the BBQ shop, Temari had told me she was taking me shopping and would meet me here. I had learned to read her and she had something up her sleeve but I love it when she does this. She showed and yelled, "Recca I'm here!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a nearby shop. We went in and I picked out a tight cute black dress and some underwear. The undies matched black lace with pink ribbon.

I bought them and Temari said, "You need to put them on before we leave!" I shrugged and went to change said through the stall, "Temari, I know you're up to something, just dial it down please!" I heard her giggle and I sighed. I stepped out and she whistled while handing me a pair of black high heels, I put them on and got pulled out of the store. She looked at her watch it was 6:00 at night and getting dark.

I sighed as she pulled me to a very fancy restaurant and said, "Stay here I will be back in a few minutes." I sat on the bench and waited for her but instead a very dressed up Kankuro showed up and said, "I asked her to bring you here!" He took my hand and took me in the place. We were seated at a table with a view of the whole village at night. I felt uncomfortable with the silence and said in a soft voice, "Kankuro what's going on?" He grabbed my hands and said, "I'll tell you after we eat ok Recca!"

I nodded and we started to talk by the end of the meal I was in a great mood and was laughing at Kankuro because he was doing impersonations. He stood and said, "Are you ready Recca, I want to take you somewhere." I nodded and started to pull out some money to pay when he grabbed my hand and said, "No I got it!" I started to argue but he just shook his head and I gave up. We walked out and he lead me somewhere after a while he stopped grabbed my hand and said, "Recca I wanted to see you tonight to tell you that I well, I love you!" I looked at him, leaned forward just before my lips touched his I said, "I love you too Kankuro!" Then he crashed his lips right into mine we fell on the ground making out.

We didn't even notice Gaara until he kicked us and said, "GET A ROOM!" I looked at Kankuro and said, "I'm game if you are!" I grabbed his hand and he started dragging me to the house. We got to his room and he pinned me to the door. We ended on the bed and I woke in the morning in Kankuro's arms. I yawned and snuggled closer, I knew he was awake and said, "I wanna stay here all day." I heard him chuckle and he whispered in my ear, "Recca I am game if you are!" I giggled and we stayed there the whole day when Temari or Garra knocked we booth would tell them to go away.

**Part Three**

_One Month Later_

Kankuro and I have been going out for a month and I love him more and more as the time passed. I was out training and fell down really tired, so I sat under a tree, I must have fell asleep. I woke up being carried and looked up but instead my head was pressed to his chest as Kankuro said, "Go back to sleep Recca." I nodded and fell back asleep, I woke up and it was morning I was in Kankuro's bed but he wasn't there. I felt sick and ran to throw up, I puked my guts up and then sat by the shower. I was banging my head against the wall and said out loud, "I need to check this!"

I walked out of the room and ran into Temari who said, "Kankuro told me to tell you that he will be back late tonight and not to wait for him." I looked at her and said, "Temari would you mind taking me to the doctor?" She immediately got a worried look on her face and said, "Yeah of course, Are you ok?" I sighed and said, "I think I may be pregnant but I'm not sure." She gasped and started pulling me to the doctor.

The doctor had taken blood and was doing tests, Temari and I were waiting and she said, "So what are you going to do if you are going to have a baby?" I smiled at her and said, "I love your brother and if he doesn't want it, I will leave but I will always love him!" She sighed, got up, hugged me and said, "Recca if he does Gaara and I will help you with the baby, but I doubt he would do that to you!"

The nurse walked in with a huge smile and said, "Congratulation Recca!" I lowered my head and Temari sighed as the nurse left, I got up and said, "I am going to tell him tonight Temari!" She nodded and walked me home, it was getting late already and I laid on the bed to nap, but I couldn't sleep so I laid there staring at the ceiling. I wasn't sure how long I lay there but after a while the door opened and shut extremely softly and I watched as Kankuro walked around undressing leaving a trail of clothes as he went. I smiled as he lay beside me and said, "Hey I needed to talk to you!" He jumped sky high and said, "Crap I thought you were asleep!"

I turned and looked at him he smiled at me and I said, "Kankuro I love you so much and I am having you baby, if you don't want it or me I will leave but I want you to know I will always love you!" He was staring at me while we lay on the bad after a while he said, "Recca I love you so much and I will love the baby just as much!" He got up and picked up his pants taking something out of the pocket he said, "I went to the leaf today to get this, I- Recca Will you marry me?" I watched as he opened the box and a ring was inside. I jumped on him and said, "Oh Kankuro I would love nothing more!" He kissed me and turned into a make out, he stopped and said, "I love you so much!" I smiled and laid my forehead on his and said, "I love you so much I can't even describe!"

We got married before the babies were born yes I said babies. We had Twins and they had my ability to shape and the little girl had my hair color with Kankuro's eye, while our son had Kankuro's hair color with my eyes. They both became powerful ninja and were spoiled by their aunt Temari and Uncle Gaara.


End file.
